totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Śnieg w czerwcu?
Tori: Witam was w kolejny odcinku Nowych na wyspie ! Co ostatnio się wydarzyło? Oj wiele, wiele,że nie wiem od czego zaczął. Zresztą wolicie długie nudne streszczenie, czy dobra akcję we wspaniałym stylu ! Wiem, że wolicie to drugie. Więc zobaczymy co się teraz wydarzy w tym odcinku! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Domek Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png John wierci się w łóżku śniąc o tym jak Pedro przykuł do go łóżka i znęca się nad nim bijąc go z batów za wyrzucenie go. W końcu spada z niego. '''John: Co za okropny sen. Nikita: Nic ci nie jest? Podchodzi i pomaga mu wstać. John:'Ja wciąż nie pojmuję. '''Nikita:'Zagłosowałeś na niego. Obrócił głowę zasmucony. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zrobiłem to. Zrobiłem. Teraz poczucie winy mnie zżera od środka. Nikita:'Proszę. Chodź, idziemy razem na śniadanie. '''John:'Więc nie muszę robić? Zaśmiała się , ale przestała bo mówił na poważnie. 'Nikita:'Wyzwoliłeś się trochę spod jego wpływu od teraz będzie lepiej. Poklepała go po ramieniu i go przytuliła. 'Nikita:'To już jest przeszłość. 'Hernando:'Och jesteście tacy rozbrajający. 'John:'Może masz rację. Wstał i zaczął ścielić. '''Nikita: Czekam na ciebie na zewnątrz. Wyszła poza domek. W tym czasie pozostali zaczęli się budzić John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zobaczymy, jak na razie czuję tylko pustkę. Ganek Szopów Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Nikita wyszła na zewnątrz rozruszać swoje kości. Nikita: Co za przyjemny dzień ! Nic go nie popsuje. Spojrzała i zobaczyła Davisa w dziwnie ponurym nastroju. Nikita: Hej, chyba ganki pomyliłeś. Davis:'Musimy pogadać. ''Spojrzał na nią poważnie. '''Nikita: A o czym? Davis: Jak to jest, byliśmy kolegami gdy obrażaliśmy nią a teraz. Nikita : 'Wiem przykro mi że się oddaliliśmy . '''Davis : '''Pamiętasz ? ''Podeszła i usiadła obok niego 'Nikita:'Wiem drużyny nas rozdzielają. '''Davis: To jest problem. Nikita: Mimo wszystko, byłeś i będziesz moim kolegą. Davis: Teraz wiem, że tamto spotkanie ci utkwiło w pamięci. Nagle coś sobie przypomniała. Nagle na niebie pojawiły się chmury i zrobiło się zimno. Davis: Ja zmykam. Szybko przeskoczył i pobiegł do swojego domku. Nikita: Widzimy się. Na jej włosy spadł płatek śniegu. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Śnieg? W czerwcu? Pobiegła do domku Domek Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Po wczorajszym dniu większość siedziała w łóżkach z pewnymi wyjątkami. Ari: Co za nudy! Zaczęła się przeciągać i wiercić. Noel:'Opanuj się, tyle czekolady wczoraj pożarłaś że pewnie cukier uszami ci się przelewa. ''Zaczęła się rozglądać,. Wzięła garnek i rondel z stołu i zaczęła w niego walić. 'Ari: '''Talalala muzykuje sobie! ''Niemiłosiernie tłukła w niego. '''Leila: Co to! Wstał i uderzyła głową o belkę. Leila: Uhh. Noel:'Hahah! ''Dostał z poduszki w twarz. '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Hahaha ! Cilia: Proszę, ciszej. Ari:'Muzykuje sobie i nikt mi tego nie odbierze! ''Zaczęła śpiewać '''Ari : Ai, Ai, Ai Motylkiem jestem ja! Wyskoczyła w górę. Ari:'Tęcza po niebie gna! '''Noel: 'Litości dziewczyno. 'Leila:'Wyjątkowo się z nim zgadzam. '''Noel: Masz chyba guza na czole. Podeszła i uderzyła go za to. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Są jakieś reguły. Nie powinno się wytykać dziewczynie urazu. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nie lubią jak się kłamie, nie lubią prawdy. Niech się zdecyduje! ''Po chwili wpada Davis zmarznięty. '''Davis: D..dajcie koca. Podszedł sztywno. Cilia natychmiast wstała i otuliła go kocem. Cilia: Jaki ty lodowaty .. Davis: Bystra to nie jesteś. Kichnął i przetarł nos. Ari: To białe? To jest. Biegiem podeszła do niego. Ari:ŚNIEG! Zaczęła biec do drzwi i je wyważyła ,a w pokoju zrobiło się niesamowicie chłodno. Cilia: A właściwie to gdzie Georgia, Catalina i Billy się zapodziali? Noel zaczął gwizdać po czym wyjął z torby drugą kurtkę dla siebie i wyszedł. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Za nimi nie nadążysz. Domek Prowadzącej Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png W pokoju na górze siedział Hank, a obok niego Catalina. Hank: Miło, że jednak postanowiłaś mnie odwiedzić. Catalina: 'Bardzo chciałam zobaczyć jak to u was jest. ''Wzięła zegarek i go przeglądała. '''Hank: '''Designerski, prosto z Włoch. '''Catalina: Naprawdę ładny, ale nie on mnie interesuje. Hank: A co to jest? Catalina: To jest przecież niedozwolone. Pokiwał głową i objął ją. Hank: No rozumiem twoje obawy. Zarumieniła się, a jednak odczuła odrazę. Catalina : '''A co jak nas przyłapie '''Hank: Przecież tylko z tobą rozmawiam, to nie jest karalne. Catalina: 'Ale i tak robię błąd. '''Hank:'Więc jestem twoim błędem? Zdenerwowany wziął szklankę z wodą, wypił i rzucił nią. 'Hank:'O czym ty gadasz! Zamarła i odsunęła się do okna. '''Catalina: Zostaw mnie. Hank: Uważaj sobie, mogę łatwo sprawić byś wyleciała. Catalina: Że co! Zdenerwowała się. Zaczęła się szarpać, ale nie miała wystarczająco siły. Hank: Jeśli tylko coś zrobisz, co może tobie przeszkodzić to radzę. Catalina:'Zostań mnie! ''Zaczęła krzyczeć, było słychać tupot stóp. 'Tori: '''Misiaczku, co tam robisz? '''Hank: '''Nic kochanie. ''Szarpnął ją i rzucili się na ziemię. Do pokoju weszła Tori. Dziewczyna wzeszła pod łóżko, a Hank wstał. Gapiła się na niego jak na idiotę. '''Tori: Co ty robisz na ziemi? Hank: Wiesz, leżałem, marzyłem o tobie. Tori: I spadłeś? Hank: Tak, rozbiłem szklankę przez przypadek . Podeszła do niego i zaczęła go zaczepiać. Tori: Ty mój mały rozrabiako. Zbliżyła się. Catalina czując okazję wypełzła i jak na poligonie przeszła do drzwi. Pokazała język do Hanka i zwiała. Oni natomiast otworzyli szafę, przebrali się i szykowali się do wyjścia. Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co ja wyprawiam!? Hank (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chciała wojny? To ją będzie miała. Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jaka byłam głupia, że dałam się omotać! Przy domkach Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Skacze jak oszalała. Turla się i śpiewa. Ari: Pada śnieg! Pada śnieg! Co za radość jest! Kulką możesz dostać w łeb! Rzuca śnieżną kulką prosto w Tori. Tori:'Zawodnicy! ''Hank wyciera jej twarz, uśmiecha się do niego i ponownie krzyczy. '''Tori: Wyłazić albo zaraz zrobię kilku dziesięcioro osobową eliminację! Zerwali się wszyscy i wyszli ze swoich domków. Georgia: Mróz daje po kościach. Trzęśli się jak galaretki. Marcus:'Jakie jest zadanie? '''Tori:'Bardzo proste! Zachichotała głupio i wskazała na wzgórze. '''Tori: Widzicie ten stok? Davis:'Nie, nie widzimy... ''Oberwał kulką śnieżną w łeb. 'Tori:'Ktoś jeszcze nie widzi. '''Hank: Ale jesteś zła. Ember: Może przejdźmy do wzgórza, zanim odpadną mi ręce mi się wychłodzą. Richard: Ciągle czuć od ciebie psem. Ember: Zamknij się! Tori: Zanim znowu coś sobie zrobicie na wzgórzu brakuje was. I to jest pierwsze zadanie. Czas na wspinaczkę wśród śniegu! Wszyscy zrobili skwaszone miny. Nagle wyskoczyła Ari uderzając Hernando w twarz. Ari: Kocham śnieg! A najbardziej żółty ! Tori: Zostawię bez komentarza. Powiedziała to do telefonu nagrywając to. Tori:'A wy co stoicie! Ruszać się! ''Nagle pojawił się dziwny huk i turlanie czegoś. '''Ember: Zaraz czy to nie jest? Spojrzała w dal. Cassie: Uciekać! Nim się rozbiegli dwie kule śnieżne uderzyły w obie drużyny i potoczyły się nie wiadomo gdzie. Tori: Zima jest najlepsza. Wzgórze Strome skały , pokryte śniegiem Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Obie drużyny się rozbiegły po tym jak kule ich zatrzymały i starały się po swojemu dotrzeć na szczyt klifu. Wcześniej dwie kule śnieżne w nich walnęły i wyjściu ruszyli w stronę górki. Cilia:'Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do takich warunków. Kichnęła, czując że się rozchoruje. '''Billy:'Wystarczająco cię ogrzewa? Zapytał się ściskając Georgię. 'Georgia:'Daj oddychać. Ledwo co szła. '''Billy: Nie pozwolę , byś się mi rozchorowała. Noel: Widzę niedaleko zejście. Ari: Łii! Złapała za jelenia i biegła z nim pod górkę. Noel: Skąd ty go masz!? Ari:'Jestem elfem, a elfy nie zdradzają tajemnic co nie? ''Zachichotała się i biegła dalej. '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czy ja jestem w jakiejś animowanej kreskówce? Brakuje tylko młotka, który mnie walnie. Oczywiście nie, że ja go mam. Leila: Moje kolczyki , zaraz mi moje dziury zamarzną. Davis: To po co dłubałaś tam śrubami. Leila: Piercing jest dla prawdziwych ludzi. Davis: Prawdziwych? Obruszył ramionami. Davis: Tatuaże są spoko, a nie jakieś dziury. Leila: Próbujesz mnie obrazić!? Davis: Skumałaś? Leila: Chcesz chyba z piąchy dostać. Cilia: Na chwilę z was spuścić z oczu. Rozdzieliła ich. Georgia upadła na ziemię, a po chwili również Billy. Georgia:'Za chłodno jak na mnie. ''Cała się trzęsła przeziębiona. 'Noel:'Trzeba wam pomóc. 'Leila:'Zgadzam się. Wzięła ją i Billy’ego na ramię 'Catalina:'Już blisko. Chuchała na ręce, żeby było jej cieplej. 'Ari:'Co za rześkie powietrze. Stała na krawędzi a jej jeleń kopnął w kamień . było słychać ich więcej . '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ojej. Hihi. Posypała się lawina skał. Wszyscy jak szaleni zaczęli się miotać w popłochu. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Dziwaczka się doigrała. '''Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ow, jak mi się nie chce tutaj już być. Po co wchodziłam do tamtego domku. Żałuję że miałam tamten klucz. Davis: Uciekajcie! Obrywa lawiną, tak samo jak Catalina i spadają oboje. Reszta jakoś się utrzymała i wspinali się dalej. Tymczasem u Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Równiez się otrzęśli ze śniegu, ale nie wszyscy do końca. Hernando:'Czuję się całkiem dobrze. Miał skręconą głowę, której nie mógł przekrzywić. '''Cassie:'Wyglądasz idiotycznie. Czekaj poprawię ci to. Podeszła i poprawiła mu koszulkę. '''Cassie: Od razu lepiej. John: Wszyscy cali. Rozglądał się i zaczął kopać w śniegu. Richard: To raczej. Chciał się podnieść, a Ember szarpnęła go i rzuciła go powrotem w śnieg. Ember: Zejść m iż drogi. Ty! Chwyciła za kark Hernando i go gdzieś zaciągnęła. Ember: Idziesz ze mną. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Pewnie walnęła o coś. '''Cassie: A co ze mną??? Hernando: Wie jaka naprawdę jesteś, Kapitanie miś. Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak mogła!? Cassie:'Jak mogłaś to zrobić. ''Podbiegła i ją złapała, ale ta ją odepchnęła. '''Ember: Teraz radź sobie sama. Odchodzili od nich. Nagle coś wyskoczyło i w mgnieniu oka ich porwało. Nikt tego nie zauważył. John: Już ci pomagam. Wydostał Nikitę zza śniegu i wziął okulary. Nikita: Dziękuję. Objęła go ze szczęścia. John: Nie ma sprawy. Daj minutkę. Odszedł i podał Richardowi okulary, które strąciła mu Cassie. '' '''John:'To chyba twoje. Podał mu. Te założył i wstał. Richard: Wielkie dzięki. John: Staram się jak mogę. Richard: Bez nich jesteś ślepy jak kret. John: Rozumiem. Nikita: '''Więc skoro już wyjaśniliśmy to ruszamy w drogę? '''Marcus: '''Oczywiście. '''Cassie: Ale minutkę Wskoczyła na plecy Marcusa i się trzymała. Cassie: Zaniesiesz mnie tam. Marcus: Zanieść? Chyba sobie. Cassie: Wolę mieć cię teraz na oku , a potem się z nią rozprawić. Nikita: I tak tracimy czas. Ruszajmy! Wszyscy ruszyli nie zauważają zniknięcia dwóch członków. W kamerze pojawiała się dziwnie biała kula i obraz po chwili zniknął. Na dole górki Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Spod śniegu i stosu kamieni dwoje Ptaków, którzy zostali wyrzuceni przez małą lawinę w dół się otrząsnęło. Davis: Boli mnie wszystko. Rozciągnął się i poczuł piekący ból. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mój obojczyk. Davis: Agr. Leila: Myślałam, że jesteś twardszy. Uśmiechnęła się i wyszła ze skał. Davis: Moje cierpienie to nie powód do śmiechu. Leila: Dobra panie uroczy, jesteśmy na dnie i co nam po tym. Hank: A to po tym, że. Dwóch stażystów ich związało i zaczęła ciągnąć. Leila: Puszczaj! Hank: Jest z wami gorzej niż myślałem. Zabrać ich. Ciągnęli ich po śniegu zostawiając ślad. Stał w oddali i przyglądał się im. Hank (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli Catalina myśli że wygra i może bezkarnie mnie oszukać to się grubo pomyliła. Ruszył za nimi do wielkiego namiotu. Dalej nie wiadomo co się z nimi stało. Jaskinia Sasquaczanakwy Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Po dziwnym ataku oboje zostali zaciągnięci do jaskini przez ośnieżoną istotę. Ember:'''Co się stało? Wisiała do góry nogami związana, a obok niej Hernando. '''Hernando: Cicho. Ember: Zamknij się ty półgłówku. Widziała jak coś się rusza w oddali. Embe: Ty, do ciebie mówię! Hernando: Wyluzuj trochę. Ember: Nie rozkazuj mi ty nie wartościowy muzyku. Ty tam! Zaczęła się szarpać. Ember:'''Wiesz kim ja jestem! Jak się wydostanę to tak cię obsmaruję na moim blogu, że nie będziesz chciał wychodzić z domu. Widziała jak to coś uderzyło kością w lód. '''Ember: Pewnie, agresywny jesteś. Wiesz co ja się ciebie nie boję, bo jestem kolejną hollywoodzką sławą! Hernando: To jest Yeti idiotko! Spojrzała się na niego i zaśmiała się na cały głos. Ember: On !? On jest za brzydki. Ma twarz jak wylęgły pies. Bestia wstała i się obróciła. Podeszła do nich. Hernando zmoczył się ze strachu w spodnie, a Ember zmroziła się krew. Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): Reaguję w sytuacji gdy mam zostać zjedzony. TO normalne chyba. Zawyła im prosto w twarz i chwyciła za linę z Ember. Ember: Omg. Pomógłbyś! Hernando: Po co go wkurzałaś. Bestia otrzepała się ze śniegu i pojawiła się sylwetka potwora - Sasquachanakwa Ember: EE .. to tylko ten włochaty szczur. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, a Sasquachanakwa zmarszczyła brwi i położyła dziewczynę na ziemię. Ember:'Co on chce . ''Zanim skończyła bestia skoczyła na nią i się tarzała na niej jak na dywanie. '''Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): To było najstraszniejsze co mogłem przeżyć w życiu. Hernando: POMOCY!! Zawył na cały głos . Kamera pokazała wejście i było słychać tylko jego echo. Wspinaczka Przy wspinaczce po skałach Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Cilia: Jesteśmy coraz bliżej. Wdrapywała się po wystających skałach. Noel: Kolejna wygrana, ekstra. ''Zadowolony się wspinał. '''Ari: Mój jelonek mnie opuścił! Georgia: Jak mu próbowałaś wsadzić kijek w drugi koniec to co się dziwisz. Ari: Chciałam go tylko zaprzęż. Noel: Ale jeleń nie ma biegu wstecznego. Cilia się uśmiechnęła, a Ari się rozzłościła. Ari: Ja ci zaraz zrobię wsteczny! Podbiegł do niej jelonek. Noel: Idiotów ciągnie do innych idiotów. Pociągnęła za jelenia, żeby go kopnął. On jednak uniknął ciosu. Noel: Drażliwa. Spojrzał w twarz jelenia, a on na niego splunął. Noel:'Co on jadł!? Bueh! ''Odurzony odsunął się. '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Prawie jak lama. Haha! Georgia: Dziewczyno! DAJ SOBIE SPOKÓJ! Ari:'Taka jesteś mądra! '''Georgia:'Bardziej niż ty głupia. Popchnęła Georgię nie pozwalając jej skończyć, która spadła w dół. '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli przez nią przegramy to się naprawdę wkurzę. Ari: I znowu spadł ktoś. Cilia: W tym masz talent. Żebyśmy my nie spadli. Wędrówka przez las Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Cassie: 'Ruszaj się! Ruszaj. ''Cały czas kopała go, żeby się pośpieszył. '''Marcus: Coś ci się stało. Byłaś taka pewna. Cassie:'''Denerwujesz mnie. '''Marcus: Wzajemnie. Biegł z nią dalej na barku. Marcus: To co się w końcu stało? Cassie: Ukradł mi pamiętnik. Wymamrotała ściskając go. Cassie:'''Co ja robię!? '''Marcus: Widać zadurzyłaś się. Cassie: Fuj! Będę skażona tobą. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wrobienie go to był dobry pomysł. Ember dodatkowo ułatwiła mi sprawę pokazując swoją prawdziwą twar . Coś w niej tkwiło i w końcu wyzwoliła demona. Co do tamtej trójki to robi się niebezpieczna. Muszę mieć oko na nich. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jest dla mnie podejrzaną osoba. Wiem że stał za eliminacjami. W sumie to dzielnie się trzyma Może mi się jeszcze przyda? Daleko przed nimi szli John, Richard i Nikita. Richard:'Za dużo tutaj tych krzaków. ''Przedzierali się przez gęste krzaki. '''Nikita: Trochę się pocierpi. Richard: Ja tutaj cierpię od początku. John: Mnie i tak nie przebijecie. Richard: W drużynie jest wiele fałszywych ludzi. Nikit : Z tym się zgodzę . John: '''Coś z nimi powinniśmy zrobić. W szczególności z Marcusem. '''Nikita: '''Wiem o czym mówisz. '''Richard: Ember też nie jest bez winy. John:'A właściwie gdzie ona jest? '''Richard:'Mnie to raczej nie rusza. '''John: Skoro tak gadamy to mam propozycję. Zatrzymali się na chwilę po wyjściu z buszu. Nikita: Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Richard: I zgadzam się na to. Podali sobie ręce. John:'Pozbędziemy się fałszywców. ''Zadowoleni poszli dalej w i kierunku szczytu. Było już całkiem blisko. Na szczycie Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png 'Tori:'Witam was po tej małej przerwie. Jak wiecie nasi zawodnicy dotarli na szczyt i dali się jak to zwykle ponieść swoim emocjom. Resztki drużyn, które jeszcze się trzymają znajdują się na szczycie. Pozostali są w punkcie medycznym. Wchodzi pierwsza najwytrwalsza trójka. '''Richard: Jakimś niewyjaśnionym sposobem znalazłem się tutaj. Nikita: To się nazywa współpraca. John:'Nasz sojusz rośnie w siłę! ''Przybili sobie po piątce. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wspaniali są ci przyjaciele i moja ukochana. Nikita i Richard, dzięki wam. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dziwnie się złożyło. Tori: Tylko wasza trójka została Nikita: Raczej tak. Ktoś po chwili wbiega i pada na śnieg. Marcus: Ważysz tyle co beczka. Cassie: Po prostu mam dobrą figurę. Marcus: Jak misiek co odkłada na zimę. Wzięła śnieg i maznęła mu po twarzy. Tori: Więc jest was piątka. Z Ptaków mamy również parę osób, których nie widzę. Catalina: Jesteśmy. Padam ze zmęczeni . Cilia: Ja tak samo. Noel: Mam pytanie. Oparł się i próbował złapać oddech. Tori: No? Noel: Co się stało z resztą? Tori: 'Skąd mam wiedzieć ! Wyglądam ja prowadzącą. A no tak, jestem śliczną prowadzącą ''Zamyśliła się przez chwile i się uśmiechnęła. '''Cilia: Nasi przyjaciele. Ari :'Zrobili Bomm! ''Wyskoczyła zza śnieżnego pagórka. '''Tori: Oh już przestań. Pokazała jej zdjęcie z punktu medycznego, a ona skrzywiła usta. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak można być tak okrutnym! Tori :'' 'Więc skoro większej ilości graczy nie ma wasze pozostałości będę musiały zrobić coś ekstremalnie odjazdowego Zatarła ręce i poszła z zawodnikami na miejsce kolejnego wyzwania. '' Punkt Medyczny Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png ''Na dole specjalnie rozstawili namiot koło stołówki. '''Ember: Pomocy! Czołgała się, a za nią szedł Hernando. Oboje byli wycieńczeni i posiniaczeni Wychodzi z niego kamerzysta. Bucky: Rozumiem, rozumiem. O rany! Zobaczyłnastolatków. Ember: Ratuj mnie. Patrzy na nią i skrzywiła mu się twarz. Bucky: Co ci jest dziewczyno! Ember: Pomóż mi. Bucky: Operacja plastyczna jest droga, wiesz o tym? Ember: Operacja ? Ja nie chcę. Rzuciła mu się pod kolana. Ember: Ratuj on mnie pożre, albo znowu położy mi stopę na głowie i zacznie drapać! Bucky:'Chyba dostałaś paraliżu mózgu. Bierze ja i wnosi do środka. Podszedł Hernando z wielkim guzem na czole i położył się nic nie mówiąc. Davis był w połowie zamrożony a Georgia trzęsła się jak galaretka. Nieco dalej leżał Billy otulony w kaftan obok Cataliny. '''Georgia:'Dawaj mi te koooce. '''Billy: Proszę kochanie. Dał jej, ale potknął się i rozżarzony węgiel spadł an nią. Nie powiedziała nic, tylko zacisnęła zęby. Billy: Ja przepraszam. Georgia: Nic.. się.... nie.... stało.... Wyjęknęła, udając się do wyjścia. Catalina: Szkoda mi ciebie. Billy: A mi ciebie. Okazałaś się gorsza niż powinnaś. Catalina: O czym ty mówisz do licha? Zaniepokoiła się. On do niej podszedł i wyszeptał jej do ucha. Billy: Hank i ty? Dziewczyna się przeraziła. Catalina: Skąd to wiesz!? Billy: Domyślałem się, ale ty mi powiedziałaś prawdę. Catalina: Nie wydaj mnie. Billy: Raczej wątpię. Odszedł zostawiając ją sama w kącie. Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Już po mnie. Zjazd bobslejowy Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tori: Oto wasze zadanie. '' Pokazała im dwie wielkie łódki z powpinanymi ostrzami od łyżew.'' Cassie: Co to? Łyżwy dla mamuta? Marcus: Ktoś musi ci to powiedzieć to było słabe Nalki. Cassie: Przestań się ze mnie śmiać! Chciała go uderzyć,ale było tak zimno, że się nie odważyła. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dla niewtajemniczonych, chodzi o to. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co z tego, że dżem od naleśnika raz wypłynął mi nosem. Umiem wiele rzeczy. Tori: Wasz slang mnie nie obchodzi, ale to już tak. Podeszła i pokazała im wielki tor do ześlizgnięcia się. Richard:'Coś dla nas trochę. Zabójczego. '''Nikita: ' Fajnie. Uśmiechnęła się. '''Cassie: O nie, nie ma o tym mowy. Marcus: Lęk przed zjazdem, szanuję to. Cassie: Dorwę tego co mi ukradł pamiętnik! Marcus: W rzeczy samej. Tori: Dość paplania i wsiadać do łódek. Popchnęła ich i wszyscy się w nich znaleźli. Marcus: Wooo, całkiem szybko się poślizgnie. Zaśmiał się i spojrzał na dźwignię. Cassie: Wiem co chcesz zrobić. Richard: A co konkretnie? Marcus : To. Wypchnął dziewczynę z łódki i wraz z Nikitą, Johnem i Richardem polecieli po stoku. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Takich wrażeń mi potrzeba. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): To jak wesołe miasteczko zimą. Ekstra!!! Cassie: Jesteś na mojej liście łowów! Zsunęli się z zawrotnymi prędkościami. Ari: Co za jazda! Brakuje mi jelonka. Cilia: Uważaj. Rzuciła się na nią, chroniąc przed zderzeniem z gałęzią. Ari: Było blisko. Za nimi równie szybko pędziły Szopy. Marcus: Jesteśmy blisko, ale to wciąż za wolno. Cassie: Popieram. Richard : '''Co proponujecie? '''Nikita: Głowa! Większość się schyliła. Cassie oberwała i wyrzuciło ją z łódki. Marcus: Jeden zbędny bagaż z głowy. Nikita: Coś musimy zrobić. John: Mam pomysł. Wziął i wyrwał kawałek deski. John:'' 'Drzazga. Auć. '''Nikita: W porządku? John:'Dalej! ''Rzucił deską pod ostrze łodzi Ptaków, która straciła kontrolę. '''Noel: Co się dzieje! Zaczęli się kręcić i jeden bok został zniszczony. Leciały iskry aż w końcu wbiła się w lód. Ari: Jak śmieli! Minęli ich roztrzaskując ich na strzępy. Marcus: Przyznam, że to było niezłe. Nikt nic nie mówił i jechali dalej. Cilia : Co teraz? Ari: Nie poddamy się! Chwyciła za nich, wzięła większe zbite deski. Skoczyła z nimi i serfowali w dół. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeszcze wszystkiego nie widziałem. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeleń to przy tym pikuś. Jechali tak do samego końca. jednak to nie wystarczyło. Szopy jako pierwsze dotarły do mety. Richard: Ud..ało.. się? Szczęśliwi wyskoczyli na śnieg. Nikita: To było genialne! Padła mu w ramiona i go pocałowała. Jednak szybko odwrócili łowy i się zaczerwienili. Nikita:'To było trochę. '''John:'Ja. 'Richard:'To było piękne. Otarł łzę ze szczęścia dlatego, że przeżył. 'Nikita:'To było spontaniczne. Po chwili zjechał reszta uderzając o tył łódki. '''Cilia: Po tym zostanie ślad. Noel:'No co ty. ''Padli na śnieg oszołomieni. Chwilę potem Cassie prześlizgnęła i uderzyła o ich deskę. '''Cassie : Przegiąłeś... Po chwili pojawiła się Tori na pługu śnieżnym. Tori: Gratuluję! Szopy w nagrodę za waszą ekstremalną jazdę spędzicie noc w ciepłym holelu! Wszyscy podskoczyli z radości. Tori: A Ptaki zapraszam na eliminację. Ari: Bam, bam ba bam ba ba ba ba ba bam! Tori: Co za genialny bit. Odjechała pługiem, a oni się rozeszli. Tori:'''A właśnie. ''Na chwilę się zatrzymała. '' '''Tori: Pozostali członkowie są w naszym małym szpitalu. Tam ich znajdziecie. Cilia: Musze pędzić. Otrząsnęła się i pobiegła. Rozmowa przy punkcie medycznym Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png '' Wszyscy zostali już mniej więcej doprowadzeni do stanu normalnego i się rozeszli. Jedynie koło drzewa, przy namiocie stała zasmucona Catalina.'' Catalina: Jak ja mogłam do tego doprowadzić. Ścisnęła klucz i rzuciła nim. Wylądował przed Hankiem. Hank: Widzę, że nie poradziłaś sobie. Cilia: Catalina? Szukała przyjaciółki. Jednak zobaczyła ich we dwoje. Schowała się w ukryciu i podsłuchiwał . Cilia: O czym oni rozmawiają. Powiedziała do siebie i się zbliżyła. Catalina: Zostaw mnie już w spokoju. Hank: Posłuchaj mnie! Chwycił i ścisnął jej rękę. Hank:'''Za dużo ryzykowałem i żaden bachor mnie nie powstrzyma. '''Catalina: Czego ty chcesz. Zapłakana oparła się o drzewo. Hank: Zagłosujesz na siebie, albo inaczej pogadamy. Popchnął ją. przez chwilę się nie ruszała. Przerażona Cilia uciekła z miejsca. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za horror.. Moja przyjaciółka.. Eliminacja Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Tori: Przegrane Ptaki, zapraszam na eliminacji ! Pamiętajcie o tym kto został w grze i kto się nie postarał w tym wyzwaniu. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zahamować? Nie…! Czas by mu dała spokój. Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): On za dużo wie! Byłam taka głupia. Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Zakazana miłość jest nieodpowiednia dla niej. '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ma za swoje. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Co powinnam zrobić w tej sytuacji ? Wiem ona była przy wyzwaniu i zawaliła. '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bam, bom, bam! Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za przyjemność. Oszustka, czy zakochany idiota? Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zobaczymy jak mi za to odpowiesz. Skóra jest delikatna.! Tori: Na tej tacy mam tylko siedem żołędzi, jedno z was nie otrzyma tego jednego. Bierze i ściska żołędzia. Tori : Pierwszy jest dla .. Dramatyczne zbliżenie na twarz Davisa . Tori : '''Davis ! '''Davis : '''Hah , jestem najlepszy . Nie co niektórzy . '''Tori : Też mi najlepszy , kolejne są dla o dziwo Ari i Cilii . Cilia : Brzmi świetnie . Podeszła z nią po żołędzie . Dziwaczka wzięła i chciała go obgryźć zębami . Ari : 'Jak te wiewióry to rozłupują ? '''Tori : '''Kolejna osoba bezpieczna to .. Georgia! '''Georgia:'Cóż za zaskoczenie. '''Tori: Zostały mi tylko trzy, a was czworo. Kolejny leci do. Bierze zamach. Tori : Dla Noela. Noel: Kolejny do kolekcji. Obrywa prosto w nos. Noel: Bolało. Tor : Więc Leila, Billy i Catalina . Jedno z waszej trójki odejdzie. Billy: Ty.. Zawołał do Cataliny i pokazał rękę nad szyją ,że jest już po niej. Tori: A przedostatni żołądź trafi do. Chwila napięcia '' '''Tori:' Leili! Billy:'Jak to! ''Rzuca jej żołędzia. '''Tori: Za mało głosów niestety. A ostatni żołądź powędruje do.. … … … .. .. Sama nie wiem bo mamy remis w głosach! Wszyscy westchnęli. Catalina: Remis jak to? Udała zaskoczoną. Jednak mina na to nie pokazywała. Tori: A tak to. Więc nie mam wyjścia i. Wskazała na nich palcem wyrzucając żołędzia daleko od siebie. Tori:'Bam, bam! Podwójna eliminacja! Mhahaha! ''Na ich twarzach pojawiły się krzywe miny. Dziewczyna prawie się załamała, a chłopak rzucił się w objęcia Georgii. '''Georgia: Mój mały odchodzi. Przytuliła się śmiejąc się za jego plecami. Billy: Tyle słów nie zostało wypowiedzianych. Ściskali się. Tori szarpnęła za Billy’ego i ją w końcu puścił. Catalina: Ale.. trudno.. obiecałam mu. Tori: Komu? Spojrzała na nią, przy okazji wrzucając chłopaka do armaty. Catalina: Nieważne, uważaj lepiej na swojego stażystę zwanego jako Hank. Nie jest taki jak sądzisz. Tori: Jak śmiesz go obrażać!? Catalina: Jesteś za głupia żeby dostrzec prawdy. Tori: Agr! Podeszła i wsiadła do armaty z Billy’m i oboje zostali wystrzeleni i pojawiła się gwiazdka na niebie. Tori: Dwa problemy z głowy i jeden niestety w planach. Co takiego się stanie w kolejnym odcinku? I kto jest tym tajemniczym powracającym do programu? Oglądajcie Nowych na wyspie, żeby się dowiedzieć. Klip Specjalny Catalina: AAA! Billy: AAAA! Oboje: AAA ! W końcu lądują na wyspie, gdzieś na środku Atlantyku. Catalina: Ała, moje nogi. Billy:'''Ty! Zdradziłaś drużynę! '''Catalina: Zamknij się ty pryszczaty, brzydki człowieku! Chwyciła za kraba w zaczęła go nim gonić. On zrobił to samo i biegali wokół wysepki. Catalina: To twoja win . 'Billy:'Zdrajczyni miłości! Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki